Seirei no Moribito
by Kitsuma
Summary: Somehow the people of Japan are dissappearing including Balsa! The Mikado is worried that he or his son will be next and what is this talk of an elemental fox demon this demon kinda eevee like sorry if you don't like that Kagxsess BalsaxTanda


Chapter one Disappearence

"talking"

'thought'

**"Demon language"**

Balsa was walking out of a cave she wore a red kimono with a white one underneath she has a white cloth wrapped many times along her waist. Her chocolate brown hair was in a ponytail. She also wore a red cloak over her kimono. She carried a spear on her right shoulder her arm resting on it. She closed her brown (?) eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them up again. "It has been since one year I seperated from Chagum," she said into the mountain air. She was sad she has never heard form her adoptive son for a year. He was no orphan but she was his bodyguard for a year he had wedged into her heart. "Chagum," Balsa whispered, "How are you holding up?" She continoued walking till she hit the village. (Don't know name of village so someone feel free to tell me)

She looked around many were looking sad. 'What is the matter,' she thought. She stopped a man. "Excuse me sir, do you why everyone is sad?" she asked. "Yes, I do miss many villagers have been disappearing and no one can find them not even the dogs," he answered. Balsa nodded her thanks. 'Weird how people just vanish,' she gasped, 'could it be that they are being pulled into Nayug!' she started to run to where Tanda should be. People stared at her as she ran past them. 'Oh god if this is true how are they being pulled in?' she questioned herself. She finally reached where Tanda would pick up his orders but there were none meaning he would be at his hut in the mountains. 'Damn just my luck,' she cursed in her mind. She again started to run where she would get to Tanda's hut.

At Tanda's hut a man was smashing herbs into medicine. This man wore a green kimono with red and white Yukue markings embroidering the ends. He had jet black hair and it was in a bun with (?) in his hair. He had soft brown eyes. Next to him was an old woman whom he called Master Torogai. She had to braids going over her shoulder. Her hair was gray with age. She had the same bun as Tanda. On her head a cirlce that seems to be made of straw circled her head with a rabbit on it. She had hard but wisdom filling her brown eyes. Her kimono was the same as Tanda's. She had a staff with a blueish greenish gem on the top held in by the wood of the staff. She was sipping some tea. On the ground tending the fire was a young girl named Saya she had short black hair and kind brown eyes. Her kimono was a light pink. Next to Saya was a boy named Touya he had messy short dark brown hair with excited brown eyes. he wore a kimon but the sleeves were ripped off. He had an overbite is top front teeth sticking out.

At the palace a boy looked out the window his gaze sad. This was Crown Prince Chagum He had blue eyes and wearing a silk blue kimono and had the necklace that Balsa made for him which was made from the jewel that came from his mother's earing when she handed him over to his bodyguard, friend, and an adoptive mother. Balsa had put a string around it and made it into a necklace for him. He was now thirteen and missed traveling with Balsa. Shuga walked in he had long white hair though he was young probably early twentied. He had green eyes (?) and wore a whit robe with stars in the middle the inside of his hood was red and from the middle down of the hood strings were red. He knew the prince was sad he had made a life-long friend and learned the ways of the world from her. "Shuga do you report anything about the people disappearing?" he asked still gazing out into the sunset.

"No your Highness more and more people disappear," he replied. Chagum nodded, "What of Balsa?" he questioned bending his head down. "Nothing, I am sorry your Highness," again replied Shuga. Chagum nodded once more, "I see." Balsa kept running till she ran through the door panting. Tanda was going to reply till a blue light engulfed all of them. At the palace the same thing happened for the Mikado, Master star reader, Gakai, Second Queen, Shuga, Chagum and the eight elite warriors (please tell me their names and which ones they are I know Mon and Jin) When it was over they were in a green field the wind gently blowing. Chagum turned and saw Balsa. He gasped then smiled ran up to her and hugged her squeezing the life out of her. She did not complain she was happy to see and feel him again.

I know I did not know much I pretty much got done watching the series and sometimes I get into it so much I do not observe them closely. So if you guys could help me out with grammar and where I have the question marks. Sorry for the interupptions in the middle of the story. Please review it would be nice. Give me five and I will continou grr sometimes I can spell that word sometimes not grr. Good day.


End file.
